mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aperture Science
Aperture Science, often shortened to just "Aperture" or "Science," is a large company, divided into many branches. Aperture sells a variety of weapons, including potions and swords, food, and soon even more. Aperture HQ is in the center of the Aperture Science complex, in the large town of RockandDirt. History Aperture was originally a small potion shop, co-owned by Skull53 and Jose Furnace. However, tensions quickly rose, and while Skull53 was absent, Jose began to expand the company, making it more than just a potion shop. Not long after the founding, Skull53 was accused of griefing and faced banning. He quickly left Aperture, attempting to take everything with him. He failed, and a small war began. Skull53 was quickly defeated, and Aperture forgot that it ever happened. What no one was expecting was that Jose had made an agreement, stating that if Skull was to go, all of his land was to be inherited for Aperture. Fast forward many days, Jose has made several agreements to expand Aperture. The company was growing and began the Testing Initiative. The Testing Initiative brought many members, and the company began testing. However, for some time the testing had to be put aside, as another conflict was rising. Some members of the new town, "Acre," had complained that its mayor, Rocket, had done a terrible job at running the town had to be stopped. This tempted Jose to begin the Manifest Destiny project, in other words, killing two birds with one stone. Jose wanted to expand Aperture, while ridding or at least calming the mayor of Acre. After asking the mayor of Acre to become an Aperture town, he refused, and his new followers wanted conflict. But Aperture had another idea. Acre had really been founded by one of Aperture's most trusted employees. They used this advantage to lock every chest in the town, sealing them off, and eventually forcing them into submission. The residents of Acre still persisted, calling themselves rebels of Aperture, and vowing to never become part of the company. Due to the lack of resources, however, the "rebels" were overwhelmed without a single real conflict, and cleared out of Acre quickly. The town was then declared part of Aperture Science. This would be the end of Project Manifest Destiny for some time. Are Jose Furnace Bio Jose Furnace was born in Aperter Eden, Minecraftia, to a paranoid man, Alfred Kazan. Kazan lived deep underground in a large cave system, constantly running from monsters like Zombies and Slimes. After years of running, he finally found a way out - into a small village. There he fell in love with Moren Kan, and Jose was born. Jose was always a curious child. He conducted a series of experiments in his room, and, skimming over the details, blew up the entire town eventually. Fast forward many years, Jose has forgotten about his family and town and has moved to the growing town of RockandDirt. There, he opens the small potion shop, Aperture Brewing. The shop brings in money, but Jose still craved success. He opened Aperture Science and hired dozens of trained employees, some of the most trusted being David and Jeremiah Garland, always by his side. The company began the Testing Initiative, which included the construction of hundreds of Iron Golems, most of which were sold, and the experimenting of human test subjects, raking in too much money to count. Some time later, Jose falls deathly ill thanks to the secret excavation of Lapis Lazuli, which would be melted into Aperture gel, Proving to be pure poison. To be continued when the future unfolds. Category:Craftian Groups